


in my heart there's only you, too

by pxrkwoojin



Series: The Jeojang™ [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Dumb boys being dumb, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, actually theyre partially also awk af, can i call this fluff? im really not sure but lets just go with it hahaha, flustered jihoon just sounds like a cute idea that i cant get over idk, i really suck at summaries and titles, i very much dont know what this is, it still doesnt really matter though, jihoons like the definition of oblivious, jinhwi is used more as a plot device than an actual couple of actual people im sorry, the rooftop is back yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrkwoojin/pseuds/pxrkwoojin
Summary: After what he calls "The Incident" Jihoon decides to avoid Woojin who eventually decides to take the matter into his own hands





	in my heart there's only you, too

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo;; this is pretty much the sequel to "saved in my heart" and it's probably beneficial to read that first

Woojin watched the door fall close and sighed. It was yet another chance he had missed, a perfect one at that.

A bunch of thoughts starting with “if only” began to cloud his mind. If only he had just told the boy immediately. If only Jihoon hadn't run away. If only Woojin had grabbed the other's hand or arm, effectively stopping him from running away. If only he had been brave enough. If only...  
He chuckled bitterly while brushing his hair back. It only ever was an “if only”. A regret. After all, he had just stood there, too caught up in starring at the other to do anything. He was mesmerized by how Jihoon looked even more beautiful in the light of the setting sun; the orange hues were, however, no match for the faint but deepening blush on the older boys cheeks. It was one of the most beautiful sights that Woojin had ever witnessed. In fact, he probably was not able to find words that could ever describe just how ethereal and unreal Jihoon looked, especially in that moment. Not only did he stare because of how beautiful the other looked, but also because of how absolutely adorable he was when flustered. Woojin definitely wanted to see more of it, more of Jihoon in general (but especially his flustered self).

 

As he left the rooftop and started stepping down the stares, he still regretted not having done anything. Why had he not run after the older (he wouldn't have caught up to him, but it would've been the thought that counted)? Why had he not tried to stop him, even if just by shouting his name?

Had he maybe subconsciously hoped Jihoon would maybe, unlike him, use the chance to confess? It was ridiculous. Woojin knew that the other liked him too because he was absolutely obvious, even more so than when he was starring at Daehwi every time Jinyoung was rambling really animatedly and smiling like, as Woojin would put it, an idiot (a lovesick one at that, much like himself). Not only did he find the older boy starring at him, not exactly being subtle at all (and, much to the younger's dismay, making it incredibly hard for him to stare at Jihoon for once), but Daehwi, the boy's best friend's chatterbox of a boyfriend, “accidentally” hinted at it once or twice, helping Woojin realize that he, in fact, was not just imagining things and getting his hopes up.

But Jihoon, Jihoon surpassed being oblivious by far. If anything, (unfortunately), he was absolutely _dense_ and probably would not realize that his feelings were reciprocated even if Woojin were to tell him. So of course, he would not just confess to him, no matter how good the chance might have been. The poor boy probably wasn't even aware that he liked guys.

 

Frankly, Woojin did not really give him a chance to become less oblivious either. When he had asked him to meet him on the rooftop, Woojin made sure to leave as fast as possible after agreeing, just to hide his spreading blush.

Woojin was not quite sure why he had reacted like that in the first place, knowing fully well what was going to happen. After all, it was Daehwi who gave Jinyoung the idea of the punishment in the first place, his sole intention being giving Woojin “the perfect chance” to confess. A chance that he didn't take, that he wasted. He knew what was going to happen and still felt the heat rise up his cheeks when the other asked him. He had assumed it was the close proximity to him that made his heart beat faster in his chest. But unlike Jihoon, he knew what the word “subtlety” meant and could act on it (even if that just meant running away while the other boy was busily gaping at his response; subtle, Woojin, very subtle).

 

Once he stumbled outside of the school building, lost in the thoughts of what could've been, lost in fantasies of Jihoon being his, the cold air sent a chill down his spine and distracted him momentarily. The sun had almost completely disappeared by now. He briefly wondered whether it had been this cold the entire time and realized that he didn't know because all he focused on, was Jihoon. Soft, beautiful, flustered and embarrassed Jihoon. Just at the thought of the other Woojin could feel the all too familiar heat starting to prickle in his cheeks again.

He knew that, if he didn't want to end up home as a smiling, squealing and blushing mess just because of his own thoughts and fantasies, he had to distract himself somehow. So like any normal functioning teenager seeking distraction would do, he took out his phone and began scrolling through various apps and listening to music. It was boring but enough of a distraction to make it all the way home where he could squeal into his pillow in peace because Jihoon had been absolutely adorable and too much to comprehend. The homework he still had to do remained forgotten as he fell asleep to the thought of being the one, who could make the older go that flustered.

 

Woojin barely managed to enter the school building, as groggy as every morning because it just had to start at too-fucking-early am, before Daehwi found and bombarded him with questions, looking even more like an excited puppy than he did usually.

Of course he wanted to know how Woojin's confession went or rather, whether he actually even pulled through with their original plan. He looked at the older boy expectantly, one hand on his hips. However, as soon as he realized the lack of a response and it's implications, he just looked at him with slight disappointment and sighed overly dramatically. “Really Woojin? You didn't do it? Again?”

“I wanted to but...” he started in response, scratching his neck whilst smiling sheepishly, unsure of what to actually answer. There were many reasons explaining why he didn't. First of all, he was way too nervous; too busy staring at the older and, most importantly, Jihoon had run away immediately.

Daehwi tilted his head to the side, expectant expression taking over his features again. “But..?”, he questioned.

“But... Jihoon ran away before I could do anything?” Woojin cringed at his statement unwillingly turning into a question. Daehwi didn't even miss a beat. “Why didn't you just run after him?”

“Uhm...” He shifted awkwardly, not quite sure of what to reply. Why hadn't he ran after the other? Why had he just stood there, staring until it was way too late? He only knew that he felt like he was frozen in place, but not why (Jihoon existing surely didn't have anything to do with it). Daehwi seemed to notice his cluelessness and decided to not probe any further – for now – as knew it would be pointless (and more importantly, the bell just rang and they had different classes).

 

“And then he just started talking about how Jihoon tripped over air multiple times and it was kind of annoying because? Hello? We're on a date if I wanted to talk about him I'd just talk to your lovesick ass and -” Daehwi stopped his rambling and slowly waved his hand in front of Woojin's face “- Woojin, I know you're a hopeless case when it comes to him but can you maybe not space out and smile this disgustingly as soon as even only his name is mentioned?”

The older of the two averted his eyes, starring at the rather disgustingly dirty wall of the cafeteria, and began to mumble, as if the blond hadn't just hit the nail on it's head. “I'm not hopeless. What the fuck Daehwi.” He knew the other was right, he knew that he was absolutely whipped for Jihoon, but he sure wouldn't admit it, especially not to the younger out of all people (he obviously knew, but Woojin still wouldn't want to admit it, after all he still had (or at least thought he had) some kind of dignity).

“Woojin,” Daehwi deadpanned, “you literally took chemistry because of him.”

“That's ridiculous. I just like chemistry so, obviously, I took it.” came the reply, clearly scandalized, but the younger didn't miss a beat, nonchalantly playing around with his chopsticks.“Interested in it,” he imitated him and scoffed. “You literally always went on and on about how much you hated chemistry, how once last year would be over you'd never take it again. And then suddenly, after overhearing him complain about having to take it, you coincidentally took it up again? Woojin, stop bullshitting yourself.” He threw an incredulous look at the other who only glared at him in response. He wasn't quite sure of what to say to defend himself, Daehwi was right and both of them knew. Woojin still absolutely despised chemistry, although feeling Jihoon's stare on him made it somewhat more enjoyable, even if the subject itself was a trip to hell filled with a lot of question marks.

“Oh, and remember that time you somehow felt the need to question what your name would sound like with his surname? And you wrote down your own name like five times? Because you apparently were too lovesick to realize that you _share the same damn name_? Woojin, who are you kidding, you are the literal definition of the word hopeless.”   
Woojin sighed and tried to tune out his friend's rambling about how he finally had to do something about his crush on Jihoon, whilst simultaneously trying to not think of said boy.

He knew that Daehwi was right, that he should probably try and confess to the older, even if just to stop the younger from attempting to help him (and giving his supposedly helpful tips). While the younger's attempts and ideas were cute and probably had potential (in some ways), they were not made for people like Woojin and Jihoon. Woojin was simply too awkward whilst Jihoon just was too Jihoon for anything like Daehwi's partially insane ideas to work.

 

Thinking of the older boy, he instinctively peered over at the table that he and his friends frequented (normally, Daehwi and him would be sitting there too (Woojin usually just let the younger drag him along), however the blond had wanted to find out more about what happened the previous day before swaying of to talking about his boyfriend). In that very moment, their eyes met and for a few seconds, both of them seemed frozen. To Woojin, it felt like the world around him, unlike his heart rate, was slowing down, but the moment soon was broken as Jihoon looked away and glared at a mischievously grinning Jinyoung for a second before awkwardly scrambling to his feet and leaving.

 

Jihoon was not too happy about pretty much running away, but he couldn't help it, it was more of a impulsive reaction than anything else. Woojin looking at him in the very moment that he looked over at the other, his expression unreadable, sent a chill down his spine and Jihoon just couldn't quite handle it. Not only because of his embarrassment (hence the glare at Jinyoung, who he knew was about to say something about him and Woojin staring at each other) but also because it was Woojin. Park Woojin would never not be too much to handle, especially if he was staring at him. And Jihoon was not ready to die yet, so, like anyone in their right mind would totally do, he decided to just run away, gaining a few weird looks.

For the sake of his sanity, he decided to try and avoid Woojin as much as it was possible.   
  


However, avoiding the younger turned out to be harder than he had anticipated because suddenly, he seemed to be absolutely everywhere Jihoon was, giving him an incredibly difficult time. It also turned out to be very hard for him to not stare at the younger during their chemistry but through strictly starring at the board and (unsuccessfully) attempting to actually understand what was going on he persevered (and missed Woojin seeming slightly disappointed).

He knew it was childish and rather irrational (and stupid) but to successfully avoid the other during lunch, he decided to essentially hide from him. He didn't spend too much time thinking about it and just went with the place that seemed to make the most sense in terms of hiding (and was the most cliché), the rooftop. It was almost ironic, hiding at the place that's part of the reason he's hiding. However, it also turned out to be a great place to relax as it was nowhere near as noisy as it usually was in the cafeteria. Jihoon slightly enjoyed the peace and great view it offered. (When he had told Jinyoung about his attempts at avoiding Woojin, he only scoffed and told him to just get it over with and confess like the helpful friend he was. Jihoon knew that he was right in terms of his whole behaviour being at least a little ridiculous but confessing? What was the other even thinking. He could not do that. Woojin probably already was disturbed enough.)

 

He was successful for about three days (and a weekend spent binge watching his favourite shows).

At first he didn't think too much of hearing the door to the rooftop open as he probably wasn't the only student seeking to escape and relax. He wanted to pay the other no mind until he heard a voice that was all too familiar say “Oh. Hi Jihoon.” He spun around just a second too fast and of course, as his nonexistent luck would have it, Woojin was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. He wondered why out of all possible people it had to be him. “You're seeking some peace too?” Was all Jihoon asked after being unsure of what to say. He wasn't quite happy with it, thinking it was too weird, why couldn't he just have greeted him and then attempted to ignore his existence? Although he was genuinely curious in why the other was there (actually, he was just curious in all things related to Woojin).

“Haha, yeah, I guess you could say so,” he replied and scratched his neck. “There's only so much of Jinyoung and Daehwi being all lovey-dovey I can take.” Jihoon had never related to a statement more. He was happy for his best friend and they were cute and all, but at times they were a little too much. “Oh.” Jihoon would've loved to punch himself in the face for how unintelligent and awkward his reply was. He still didn't really look at the other either (his heart however, was already beating a little faster than usual). “Yeah.” Woojin replied before rather uncomfortable silence spread between the two of them. Jihoon congratulated himself for effectively killing the conversation and decided that it was probably best to just leave.

“Well then,” he broke the silence and stood up, brushing the nonexistent dirt off of his pants before grabbing his bag. “I should go – Haknyeon probably needs me for our project. See you later, Woojin.” It was nothing but a lie. Jihoon didn't even have any project, especially not one that he had to with Haknyeon, who he barely even shared classes with. But Woojin didn't need to know.

Jihoon wasted no time in walking up to the door, not looking at Woojin even once and was momentarily confused when he heard him mutter something under his breath. Something that sounded awfully close to “Now or never.”

His confusion grew when he felt the other grab his arm, stopping him from moving further. All he said was his name, barely above a whisper, incredibly soft, and Jihoon not only felt his face heat up, a blush creeping up his cheeks, but also increasingly nervous. This didn't make sense. What could Woojin want that would get him to try and stop him from leaving? Could he maybe want an explanation for what had happened a few days ago (because honestly, who would do that)? Or could he maybe want to...

Jihoon mentally slapped himself to stop getting his hopes up even just the slightest, yet he couldn't stop his heart from increasingly beating faster. Afraid of whatever could happen next, he tried to move away and finally, leave, but instead, Woojin pulls him even closer, making his heart jump.

He turned around and looked at the younger whose cheeks were painted with a faint blush, his gaze incredibly fond. He found it hard not to get lost in Woojin's eyes. It only caused him to fall even deeper, something he thought was not possible.

Time seemed to freeze once more as both of them just stood there, starring into each others eyes. Woojin also hadn't let go of his arm yet although Jihoon wished he'd hold his hand instead.   
“Jihoon...” the boy attempted once more, voice even softer this time. Jihoon, not trusting his own voice in that very moment, didn't respond but hoped the other understood that he wanted him to go on. It had become incredibly hard for Jihoon not to hope that maybe, just maybe, Woojin actually liked him back. It couldn't be, could it? But Woojin, Woojin who deserved the entire universe and so much more, was right there, starring at him like he was the most precious and beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had to mean something, didn't it?

“Jihoon, I... uhm... I...” he began, not actually looking at Jihoon but at the floor, his voice growing more and more silent. “really like you?” Woojin than mumbled in one really fast breath, barely audible, but Jihoon heard it loud and clear.

 

Woojin liked him.

 

Park Woojin had just told him that he liked him.

 

Jihoon only stared at the other, his heart threatening to jump right out of his chest while his stomach was invaded by too many butterflies too handle. His knees were dangerously close to giving up on him and his face was sporting a very deep shade of red. He was dumbfounded and breathless, his mind repeating the words “Woojin likes me back.” over and over as if otherwise reality would fall apart and reveal it all to just be a dream.

As if he was fuelled by Jihoon's state of being entirely flustered, Woojin repeats it once more, more confident this time around and smirks at the effect it had on the older. Right. Of course he had to enjoy Jihoon being an absolute mess because of him.

It took him a while to realize that Woojin probably wanted to get a response and not just a blushing mess (although he seemed content with that, too). Telling him that he liked him too, it really shouldn't be too hard. Except it was and caused Jihoon to struggle. He looked at the ground, then back at Woojin followed by the ground again.

Eventually, after receiving some form of encouragement from the other who squeezed his wrist slightly, he found a little bit of courage and, before it could fade again, went for it. His “I like you too, Woojin.”, did not sound as confident as he had wanted, in fact it was more of a shaky whisper, but enough for Woojin who smiled at him a thousand times brighter than the sun and Jihoon couldn't help but admire how absolutely beautiful he looked.

They ended up starring into each other's eyes again, but eventually, Jihoon can't help but stare at Woojin's lips. Lips he had to kiss for so long, to kiss so badly. He noticed and took it as an invitation to come closer until their lips were actually touching and Jihoon felt thousands of fireworks explode simultaneously, leaving him entirely breathless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So short and yet it still took me years I'm not crying or anything no. Anyway, I hope you were able to enjoy it at least a little bit!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
